A Couple of Days in December
by Alien Shadow Girls
Summary: Part I. Ichigo resolves to buy stuff for his nakama, Part II. Orihime's dreaming in class leads to surprising consequences for Ichigo.


This is actually two stories in one, but since it was published in LJ together, I won't separate the two into chapters anymore since it makes everything more complicated. That said, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Title: **A Couple Of Days In December**

Theme: 2009 FLOL Holiday Exchange

Recipient: Lizzy/sarcasmmonster

Prompt: Snowball fight, hot chocolate, skating

Pairings: Gen (for part 1, implied Ichigo/Orihime), Ichigo/Orihime (for part 2)

Warnings: The first part is actually riddled with Anyone/Anyone, but there were so many possible combinations, I neglected to abuse most yaoi/yuri/het cracks that popped up. Enjoy.

* * *

**Part I: Christmas**

Ichigo had always been secretly proud of his nakama - after all, they've already invaded two other dimensions together and could take on monsters beyond what most people could imagine. Ichigo knew that if any new adventure or danger presented itself, all he needed was to take them along and he'll probably be fine, though he might be last person to admit it.

What he had never counted on was the plushie store. Mocking him in pastel pink and blue and twinkly lights.

He had wanted to treat them out to something, but a day at the theme park was either too childish or too much of a group date (not that he was dating anyone in their group, no). So he had hit on the idea of taking them out to the shopping district - Chad was always glad for a free shirt, he might get Ishida to try on something without those ludicrous blue crosses all over and Inoue- Ichigo blinked as his brain temporarily shut itself down to avoid thinking too hard on that subject. Doing so would be akin to speeding down a steep mountain road - one filled with too many dangerous but exciting curves.

Ichigo blinked again.

He needed to focus on the monster at hand, so he filed away that last thought vaguely labeled as, 'get Inoue something nice as well'. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro would be joining them later for lunch, as well as Renji and Rukia, once they're done with Shinigami duty. Until then, he had time to kill with his nakama.

Which were currently inside the accursed store, completely distracted by the cute. Or in Ishida's case, the elaborate embroidery and tailoring on a certain doll.

"Sir, please, if you want to look at the inside stitches, you'll have to buy it first before you rip it open," protested the clerk, while Ishida adjusted his glasses and explained that he could have it sewed back in only a few seconds.

"Mmmh," grunted Chad, picking up a floppy-eared bunny. Orihime zipped past him with an armful of assorted animals. "Inoue," Ichigo called, "what're you-"

"I'm building an army," she whispered theatrically behind a shelf. Ichigo followed her voice to find her rearranging a dozen of the stuffed toys in a battle formation. Forget invading other worlds and fighting creatures capable of genocide - Ichigo realized, his powerful friends had absolutely no defense against anything cute. As a giddy Orihime squeezed a furry balloon that produced some mewling sound, Ichigo thought, if the world gets invaded by alien rabbits, we're doomed.

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo twitched as Ishida's nasal voice assaulted him from behind, "You said you'd buy us something today, didn't you?"

"A-aa."

"I've decided." Ishida dangled a doll before his face. "Buy me this," he demanded.

"It's a doll."

"I _know_ it's a damned doll!"

Ichigo raised one eyebrow, "I told you that I'll buy all of you one thing for free and you ask me to buy you a doll."

Ishida huffed with indignation, "I want to replicate the design, but I'll have to take it apart to look at the cut and stitching, and besides, I want it."

"I could buy you a shirt with that money!"

"Well, I can make my _own_ shirt with _this_ design!"

Ichigo frowned and started to say something when he caught Orihime happily tossing another toy in the air at the corner of his eye. He turned to look at Chad, who was still looking at the same rabbit, and felt something twist in his stomach. Anything that Chad looked at longer than five minutes meant that he really, really liked it. "Fine," he said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

The fact that Orihime and Ishida subsisted on clothes that they sewed themselves, or Chad with secondhand hawaiian shirts that most people wouldn't wear unless they were on the beach, had given him the idea in the first place. He grabbed the doll that Ishida had been bitching about then stalked past him to Orihime.

"Inoue, is there anyone you like most of all?"

Orihime jumped, then looked at him with a surprised and perplexed expression before his brain caught on and he stammered, "I mean, the toys! Anyone you want to take home the most?" Ichigo glared at the side, though he might've seen a look of relief pass her features if he had kept her gaze instead.

"This one," Orihime grinned, holding up a dinosaur wearing a set of red-tinted shades and a cape, "Together, we can rule the wo~rld."

"Ok. We'll take him." He reached over to take it from her hands, and her eyes went wide.

"You're buying it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Aa."

"R-really?"

"You like him, right?" Ichigo shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun! Major General, you shall be mine!" Orihime shook a determined fist at the dinosaur's face. She then broke into peals of laughter and grateful flailing that made the tension seep out of Ichigo's shoulders. Ishida cleared his throat and Ichigo approached Sado in turn.

"Chad, if you really want it, we can get it," Ichigo commented as he plucked the bunny out of the giant's hands. He lingered long enough to see a smile quirk out of the corner of Chad's mouth before making a beeline for the counter.

"Make sure Rukia never sees that bunny," Ichigo warned as he handed the floppy-eared thing to Chad, "or she'll steal it."

"Wait til you get home before you tear it apart," Ichigo commanded Ishida, whose glasses have already glazed over some grand, possibly infernal costume planning.

"And... Good luck on your campaign." Orihime accepted the dinosaur and purred, stroking its green fur proudly. He then grabbed Inoue's sleeve, Ishida's collar with the other hand, and nudged Chad with an elbow, herding all of them out of the shop.

"That's some fucked up harem," remarked the store clerk to the cashier. Ishida snapped out of his trance,

"Wait, what did he-"

"Clothing. Bargain bin. Now." Ichigo barked before any of them got distracted again.

* * *

It seems that just taking his nakama out is proving to be as difficult as exercising a litter of kittens, Ichigo thought as he glowered. But he will not be thwarted, not by anything stuffed and furry, nor embroidered and sequined.

"No." Ichigo repeated, as Ishida waved a white vest in his face, "Stop picking stuff that's identical to your quincy costume!"

Ishida huffed, then went back to browsing a rack. Orihime, sitting next to Ichigo and humming happily, had already found a long, plaid, hooded cotton dress that she liked, long-sleeved and perfect for winter. It took Chad a bit longer to pick out a shirt that Ichigo approved of, but Ichigo was satisfied when he finally did.

"Hey, there you are!" They all turned to see Tatsuki, looking freshly showered after her morning routine at the dojo.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime promptly glomped her friend.

"Tatsuki, how did you know we'd be-"

"It's usually that label I see on your shirts," Tatsuki tapped his collar once, "and when I got off early, I thought you'd take them here."

"How about this?" Ishida interrupted, holding up something knit. Ichigo checked the tag and nodded.

"You should try it on," remarked Chad. Ishida promptly disappeared.

"Looks like your shopping dates are doing well," Tatsuki smirked, "Are you buying something for me too?"

Ichigo glared at the nearby wall, "Can't. We got waylaid by a toy store." Tatsuki raised her eyebrows in question before Ishida reappeared, adjusting the high neck on his shirt.

"Twirl, Ishida-kun, twirl!" Orihime clapped.

"What?"

"Turn around," Chad translated. Ishida obliged and Ichigo grunted approval. "Good, now take that off and I'll pay for it."

He turned back to Tatsuki, "Plushies."

Orihime beamed and produced her dinosaur, "Enraku now has a friend!"

"And I, have an inspiration for my next design," said Ishida.

Chad took out the bunny with a smile and laid it on his own head.

Ichigo visibly twitched. "It would've been impossible to get them out of there without buying anything."

Tatsuki burst out laughing and thumped his back all the way to the register.

* * *

"I'm starving, let's hurry up!" Tatsuki exclaimed as they exited the store.

"Yeah, so am I, and we have to-"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo was pelted sideways into the snow, courtesy of a sudden kick to the head.

"You bastard! Why were you late? Renji and I had to track down your reiatsu just to find you!"

Ichigo popped out of the snow, spitting mad. "What the hell? It hasn't been 15 minutes yet! Can't you even wait that long?"

Renji strode up to them, "That's coz you're paying, right? Can't order anything while waiting, so we had to find you."

"Who the hell said I was paying for YOUR lunch? Don't you have paychecks?"

Rukia crossed her arms, "OF course, you imbecile, you're-"

"Kuchiki-sa~n!"

Rukia lost her train of thought as she whirled around to face Orihime, who quickly smothered her in a hug.

"Inoue, I missed you," Rukia declared right into Orihime's cleavage, while all the males suddenly found random points in the scenery very interesting.

Rukia leaned back to say something, but spotted the bunny draped on top of Chad's messy hair. "Ch-Chad, where did you get that?"

Chad took down the bunny and handed it to her, "Ichigo."

Rukia grabbed the bunny and squealed, then promptly kicked Ichigo in the shin,"I want one too, how could you not buy one for me?"

"I don't have the money to buy everyone toys! Why don't you ask Renji, or that rich brother of yours?"

"That's not the point," Rukia pointed a lecturing finger at him. "Christmas is when you give presents to people!"

"That's not the point either!"

"Hraaaaaa~R," roared Major General, whom Orihime now held up to Renji for scrutinization.

"Since when were YOU an expert on Christmas?" Rukia countered, who had learned about Christmas only from the best, which was Ukitake-taichou.

"Cool shades," Renji observed, tapping the dinosaur on the nose.

"Because I LIVE here."

"Mine has detached sleeves and a tie," quipped Ishida, displaying his doll.

Tatsuki looked up to Chad, "Weren't we heading for lunch?"

"Interesting," Renji conceded.

"That doesn't make you an expert, you moron!"

"Guys, I think we'd better get going," Tatsuki called, pushing Chad in the direction of the nearest diner.

"LUNCH~!" Orihime cheered, both Renji and Ishida instantly followed as well.

"Of course, Arisawa-san!" Rukia ran to catch up with them.

"Bitch." Ichigo muttered, as he brushed himself off and stalked after them.

* * *

Ichigo tugged at his own collar. Some snow had gotten into his jacket and melted into some annoyingly cold and damp spots. His wallet wasn't feeling any better either, after Renji and Rukia effectively cleaned it out for their lunch – they didn't even bother bringing some of the living world's currency at all.

"You ok, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked up at Orihime seated right across him. She was flanked on both sides by Rukia and Tatsuki.

"I... How can you be eating ice cream in the middle of winter?"

"Uoooh, that looks really good!" Rukia dipped her own spoon into the giant ice cream bowl that seemed to be Orihime's lunch.

"She does that, every year." Tatsuki patted Orihime's head.

Renji paused, "But wouldn't that make you colder?"

"Nope! After eating ice cream, you'll feel warm all over! Then you won't feel so cold outside!"

"Oh, but it's still really cold while eating~" Rukia snuggled into Orihime's side, shivering.

Ichigo sighed, fighting the need to roll his eyes at Rukia. If he tried, he'll end up in another argument. Instead, he eyed the bunny that Chad had put back on his head. He had that nagging feeling that maybe, he should've just bought a hat for Chad instead.

"WAIT, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Everyone turned to see Keigo from all the way across the diner.

"Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san are both here as well! You didn't tell me we'll have lovely ladies joining us for this lunch, ICHIGO!"

"Ara, you forgot Arisawa-san." Mizuiro politely smiled as Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Ho~, classmates of yours, Ichigo?" asked Renji.

Keigo took one look at Renji and froze in fear.

"You must be Kuchiki-san's friend," Mizuiro intervened while Keigo bubbled something incoherent.

"Ah, I remember, you're that poor schmuck that Ikkaku and Yumichika shacked up with."

Ichigo found Keigo suddenly clinging to his arm, "I-I-Ichigo, he's your friend isn't he? He's not gonna sell my liver to the black market, is he? Those aren't yakuza tattoos, RIGHT?"

"Nope, he just has a bad taste in fashion," Ichigo attempted to pry off Keigo's grip, but to no avail.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look like a thug." Rukia slurped her drink loudly, which Renji tried to grab out of retaliation.

"Just pull up a couple of chairs and join us," Tatsuki sighed, "he can't kill you if you're in a group, right?"

"Have some ice cream!"

* * *

It was starting to darken when they found themselves trudging through a park.

"Now, what?"

"I don't know. We could've walked around the place a bit more if only someone hadn't gotten us kicked out of the family restaurant," Ichigo punctuated the last part by glaring at Keigo.

"Fresh snow!" Orihime exclaimed in the background.

"That's because you didn't tell me you were buying presents for everybody! You bought Chad a bunny! And Inoue-san got one! And ISHIDA? WHAT ABOUT ME?" Keigo whined in a high voice that made Ichigo wish he could break something. Behind him, Orihime threw a lump of white at Chad.

"Think of it as first come, first served – YOU were too lazy to get up early enough when I asked you to come. That's it."

Chad retaliated by throwing one himself, but hit Ishida instead.

"You- YOU MEANIE! You didn't tell me that in the first place!" Keigo ran off.

"What the- Oi! It was a surprise!" Ichigo shouted after him.

"Take this, for revenge!" Keigo screamed, after running around a corner long enough to scoop a handful of snow. He lobbed a snowball straight at Ichigo's head.

Someone laughed as Ichigo wiped the wet, cold mush off his face, but he looked up as Tatsuki threw another snowball right into his face.

"Wait! Tatsuki, I thought you were on my side!"

"Well, it IS fun and-"

"Oh, lighten up, Ichigo!" Rukia threw another one in glee.

Renji followed suit, "Get that stick out of your ass!"

"Death to the strawberry!"

Ichigo raised his arms to shield himself, but could not stop the sudden volley of snowballs coming at him. He tried to make a run for it, but slipped on something and went down under the relentless barrage.

"That's IT! Game over!" He roared.

Silence fell amongst the group. He got up, growled at them and stormed off.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Don't worry about him, Inoue," Rukia remarked, "he'll come back when he's bored."

"But-"Orihime tried to run after him, but Tatsuki pulled her back. Tatsuki shook her head, "Leave him alone for a minute, then you can try talking to him."

"Meanwhile," Mizuiro packed another snowball, "let's all aim at Asano-san this time."

* * *

Ichigo walked away from the group inwardly swearing. He hadn't gone far when the sounds of people throwing snowballs and general shouting started up again. His scowl turned darker.

He found a bench to sit in, so he sat and fumed. And brooded. And sulked a bit more when no one seemed bothered to come after him and apologize. After a while, he felt alone, tired and withdrawn.

Okay, Ichigo thought then, either I go home now and pretend I don't care or I stay and go back and pretend I wasn't really THAT angry. He got up and paced in a circle. After a while, he just felt like an idiot.

Snow crunched behind him, and Ichigo paused.

"Hrrrr," said the dinosaur, peering over his shoulder.

"Inoue."

"Major General regrets that Kurosaki-kun feels like this," said Inoue, out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" He didn't have the heart to look at her directly, so he faced the plush toy instead.

"That Kurosaki-kun needs to buy everyone presents just to make them happy."

Ichigo managed a sad smile, "but I don't know how else I could."

"I'm sure, that just by being here, everyone is already happy."

"But I'm short-tempered, and I ruin things like that."

Orihime stifled a giggle, "But Kurosaki-kun, you're fun when you're angry."

He looked at her, at last, "I'm what?"

"You make this funny face," she furrowed her brows and stuck out her lower lip, "and it looks just like the cranky old man on my street!"

"..."

"N-not that it's a bad thing!" She flailed with her free arm, "He makes awesome noodles!" She grinned at him, "They taste best in the middle of winter, when it's snowing like this."

"Really?"

"Yes." She clutched at the plushie now, looking at him with big, earnest eyes, "And maybe even better, if I can bring everyone along – Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kojima-kun, Asano-kun, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun-"

"-and Kurosaki-kun who, I'm definitely, absolutely sure- is loved by everyone." Orihime finished, extending her hand to him. Ichigo took a deep breath and accepted it.

He let her lead him for a while, as his vision went out of focus and he blinked frantically to clear it. When they neared the sound of loud voices in argument, Ichigo gave her hand a quick squeeze and let go.

They got back in time to see Tatsuki drive a fist into Ishida's stomach who keeled over like paper mache. "'Step back and I'll handle it', my ass." Keigo shivered at the side, wet as fresh laundry.

"What's wrong?"

"Thin ice," said Chad and Renji in unison.

"There was a sign," Rukia pointed out, "But Asano-san thought he could get away by skating on it."

"And this idiot thought he could pull out Keigo alone when he's obviously thinner," Tatsuki smacked an equally dripping Ishida.

"Ah~ But Arisawa-san pulled them both out by herself~"

"Let's just get them home before they freeze over," Tatsuki started dragging the two water-logged creatures, "You feelin' better, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo thumbed his nose to cover his embarassment, "Thanks for asking."

"I can drag Asano-san home if you want me to," offered Mizuiro.

"Ehhhh, you're using such distant speech again, Mizuiro~" cried Keigo.

"Heheh, you seem really happy now, Inoue," Rukia teased.

"Now that you mention it," Tatsuki winked at Orihime.

"It's nothing, Kuchiki-san!"

"Na, Ichigo," Tatsuki inquired, "Do I get a present next time we all go out?"

"Someday," Ichigo buried his hands in his pockets, "but probably not the next time."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because next time," Ichigo smiled, "Inoue's gonna treat me to noodles."

* * *

**Part II: A Shortcut to Love**

It wasn't that Orihime had whirled through the room and overturned desks in her wake - she had done that maneuvering rather gracefully and avoided any bruises. Or that she had done so with much squeaking and flailing about-

"We're in the middle of math class, Inoue," Ichigo commented dryly.

Orihime's eyes widened slightly in surprise, causing her to drop Ichigo's hand. The teacher broke out of his stunned silence to order the two of them out of the room while the class erupted into the buzz of intrigue.

* * *

"Well, you never really know what could happen next," Orihime announced to the hallway where she and Ichigo now stood, each carrying a bucket as punishment.

Ichigo spluttered, his face completely red since ten minutes ago, "I - I should be the one saying that! You DON'T DO THAT kind of thing during a lecture of all places!" He gritted his teeth to keep from shouting, almost certain that people back in the classroom would be straining to hear their conversation.

Orihime touched her nose in contemplation, "I meant, I didn't realize I was already awake." She sighed dramatically, "I was accepting my skull trophy for beating the evil Lord at hockey, and the timing was just so perfect, " she clenched her fist with grim determination, "so I did IT!"

Ichigo made a choking sound and covered his face with his free hand. The timing couldn't have been worse - it was almost New Year and the whole school have been fretting on who to take out on that date night - Ichigo estimated that he probably wouldn't be getting out of the gates unscathed later. He shouldn't be here in the first place, if Inoue had-

"Thirty minutes," Orihime muttered, thinking out loud, "Thirty minutes in the hallway - that's what one kiss cost me."

"Don't make it sound like that," Ichigo burst out, "It was just a kiss on the hand! The hand!"

She looked at him, and surprise dawns on her, "I..Oh, I didn't realize! I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun! It was my fault you got punished too." She bowed deeply in regret, but Ichigo made her stop with a light pat on the head. He was still blushing furiously.

"It's ok. I'm sure it's just because the old guy doesn't trust me a bit."

He looks at her, and sees a determination that that was always hidden beneath, even in matters that concerned her desperately. "Would you like to talk about why, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Can I walk you home, Kurosaki-kun? By the river, through the park,

past the ice cream shop, maybe as long as it takes to drink a cup of chocolate?"

"A walk?"

"Walking in winter is really nice, it warms you up." She smiled, almost distantly, as if her mind was away on a new adventure.

A faint sense of foreboding rises in him, but he agrees anyway, "A-alright, later then."

The door slid open, as Sensei bellowed at them to get back in class.

* * *

She waited in front of the gates, looking as normal as ever – as if she was waiting for Tatsuki instead. Ichigo lurked inside the classroom for a while, waiting for the crowds to thin before daring to join her.

"Don't you usually go home with Tatsuki?"

"I do, but today it has to be Kurosaki-kun. Besides, Tatsuki-chan has practice."

They set off on a decent pace, but it was several minutes before Ichigo spoke up. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah!" She raises a finger as if remembering something, "first thing is that I'm going to apologize again!" She halts walking and executes another deep bow. "I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble!"

Ichigo smiled, "I already told you that you're forgiven. But there must be something else you needed to tell me, right?"

"Yes." She straightened up, "We must keep walking, and get to the bakery!"

"Why the bakery?"

"The bakery sells some hot chocolate outside during winter," she pointed, where a crowd gathered for this very purpose. "Would you like some, Kurosaki-kun?"

"A-aa. Thanks." They hurry up to join the queue, where people mostly blew on their hands and stamped their feet to relieve the cold. "So, why, of all things, would you kiss someone's hand during... whatever it was you were accepting?"

"It was a trophy." She flailed her arms a little, "And I thought it would be cool to kiss the princess!"

"What."

She turned to him with big eyes, "I'm sure Kurosaki-kun would make a beautiful princess!"

"Thanks." He almost managed it without sarcasm. "But of all people why did I end up as the princess?"

"Because I love you," she said, loud enough for the crowd, silent and shivering in the cold, to hear.

Ichigo almost drops his cup, the man pouring the chocolate winks at him, and the crowd erupts in random applause and catcalls. "So cool, 'Nii-san!"

"Now, would you like to keep going, Kurosaki-kun? Let's walk by the river, through the park, for as long as we have chocolate."

* * *

They had gotten by the river, much faster than expected, because Ichigo had been walking as fast as he could without breaking into a run.

"You're upset," she observed.

"Of course, I'm upset," Ichigo glared, almost turning purple, "that was NOT the time to tell me you l-" he choked, "-love me." Ichigo feels thoroughly embarassed, heartbeat erratic to the point where he's not sure if he's breathing right.

"But you asked me why," she mused, her only sign of embarrassment was the faint tint of pink on her cheeks. "But if you're uncomfortable, we can talk about something else," she smiled, hands warmed by the cup, and blew off some steam rising from it.

Ichigo remembered that he had his own cup, and did likewise, if only to occupy himself for a while.

"But how could you say it so simply, just like that?" Avoiding the topic was futile, even though all he could do gaze at things far away from her.

"Because I meant it," she replied.

"Listen," he stops walking, "aren't confessions done when you're alone with- with your-," he falters, "I mean, you don't do that with other people around."

Her eyes widen again, but this time with delight, "Oh, but I've done that!"

"Really?" He frowns, Inoue had already confessed before to other guys? "Who was it?"

"To Kurosaki-kun, of course!"

He spits his current mouthful onto the snow. "Wait, when was this?"

"Well, you were asleep then," a bit of sadness taints her expression and she reaches for his hand, the same one that she had kissed earlier, "and you were wounded, right here." Her thumb traces the path of a forgotten sword wound. He feels it through the glove and shivers.

"That... Even before we went to Hueco Mundo."

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone ever again. So I wanted to see you one last time."

"So you really mean it."

That smile, again. "I do."

"I-I don't know how to respond."

She lets go of his hand, "Let's just keep walking. Past this river and through the park. While the chocolate's still warm."

* * *

"I-" He starts again, while they've walked a bit more. The park, this time. "This isn't just because I came to rescue you, isn't it?"

"Nope." She answers immediately, and so sure of herself.

"Ah, that's right, even before..." He hangs his head, and furtively glances at her. "How long? Before, that is. Until you decided that it was love." The very word made the sound of his own heartbeat turn up louder.

"That's a good question." She tapped her own nose, "I've liked you since the first time I met you. You were very kind to me then."

They fall silent again, in contemplation. "Of course, you never really know when it becomes love," she mused, "I just knew, when I had to say goodbye, that it was you."

"That's enough. Stop."

She slows down and looks at him, his fists clenched in his pockets now that they've thrown away the empty cups.

"I don't know what to say anymore." She watches the way his eyebrows twitch as he struggles, "I think, I should go home already, so I can think this over. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but-"

"It's ok." She sighs softly, "I wasn't expecting anything at all."

"Then, I suppose we can keep walking like this until your street."

"Sure. But one last thing, Kurosaki-kun."

"What is it?"

"Would you go out with me on New Year's eve?"

"Huh? I-"

"No? You don't want to?"

"But, that's-"

"A date, Kurosaki-kun,"

"I know," He insists, "but I wasn't expecting to get asked."

"Is that a yes, or no, Kurosaki-kun?"

She looks into his eyes, his cheeks all flushed and rosy - he looks expectant and vulnerable and she realizes what to do.

She grabs his collar and pulls. Or course, it was awkward – they bumped their noses and he goes cross-eyed – but their lips touch for a second and she lets go.

* * *

He backpedals, stunned, several steps before he points an accusing finger at her.

"You! You just k-k-"

She tilts her head, "Kissed you?"

"AAAAAAUGH" he screams, dropping down to hug his knees and covering his face. "Don't say it, its embarrassing!"

This time, she's the one speechless as he crouched there in a defensive ball. Finally, he peered up at her, "You're crazy."

"Was it that bad? I'm sorry."

"You really suck at timing."

She laughs now, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, but there's no one else around."

"I know, but," he looks at her closely and discovers she's just as crimson as he is, "how can you just laugh like that? That was my first kiss."

"And mine."

Ichigo huffed, "You're not telling anyone about today. Not even Tatsuki."

"I promise, on my honor!" She saluted. She held out a hand to help him up. He eyed it warily before taking it.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't have anything left to lose." She had the decency to look slightly ashamed, "since I've already said so much."

* * *

"What am I going to do with you," he lamented while walking, "every time I think I get you, you hit me with a new one." A street lamp flickered to life next to him, and he realized that they've neared the shops – and a with little more, home at last.

"I didn't realize we've walked for so long." She looks up at the darkening sky.

"Ah." And somewhere, a Ferris wheel lit up against the dark.

"You haven't answered my question."

"To go out together on New Year's eve?"

"Yes," She bent her head close in hushed tones, because there were more people now, almost as if she was sharing something confidential, "and maybe, for many, many more dates to come?"

He took a deep breath, and as if something inside him gave way he held onto her shoulders firmly. He whispers close to her ear, the proper way that one might pass a secret, as if to show her,_ just like this_. "Yes."

She kisses him again and this time, he didn't resist at all.

* * *

Moar Notes: The 2nd story was inspired by Kurt Vonnegut's Long Walk to Forever, his sole attempt at a love story. It was deeply flawed as one, IMO, but rather quirky and fetching on the first read (and it had a lot of great lines that I just had to use). I switched the male and female roles because the Tsundere routine would not work with Orihime, and surprisingly worked very well with Ichigo. :D

Also, no matter how hard it was to write, surprise!Seme Orihime made it completely worth it. |D

Also, thank you to **Parikala** for helping me finish this! You are made of awesome.


End file.
